world_of_warcraft_the_forgotten_islesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orzel
Orzel is a troll shaman boss and the 4th, 5th or 6th boss of Akua'Ket Temple Terrace. Strategy This fight is gimmick fight that relies heavily on your healer to be on the top of their game. When Orzel pulls, he will soon spawn a blue totem. This totem can be attacked but it must NOT be destroyed. The healer will notice that the totem takes constant damage from an unremovable dot, but the totem can also be healed. The totem must be kept alive at all times as it is needed during the fight to avoid explosions. The healer should put the totem in a focus tab. Orzel himself is fairly simple, he will cast a low damage wrath spell constantly. The tank has no reason to move him unless a poison totem spawns on top of them. Sometimes he will teleport and begin casting a healing ability, this must be interrupted. Orzel will spawn poison totems that have low hp. These can easily be killed by ranged dps. These totems spawn large growing poison pools that deal heavy damage and lower movement speed, making the totems practically unkillable by melee dps. These totems can be destroyed in a few seconds by ranged dps, so there should be no reason for there to ever be more than one active. Every 35 seconds, Orzel jumps into the air and casts Wrath Explosion. During this ability, the blue totem will spawn a shield. Everyone must run to the totem to avoid the explosion's damage. On heroic difficulty, at 50 percent health, Orzel will launch into the air as if he's about to cast an explosion. Instead he will spawn two walls of wrath at each end of the room. They both have random openings but only one opening that aligns with another. Players must quickly find this opening to avoid getting hit by the wall that deals extremely high damage. After these walls are avoided, the fight resumes to normal. Except that the blue totem is destroyed by the wall. Orzel will spawn a new blue totem in a different location. Abilities Healing Wave - Orzel teleports to a random location and begins casting healing wave. Must be interrupted. Heals for 25% of his hp. Wrath - Orzel casts wrath, dealing medium damage. Interruptible. Wall of Wrath - At 50% hp, Orzel launches into the air and spins, shooting out two green beams that spawn two green walls at opposite ends. They both move towards each other. Both with openings. Must find two openings that match to avoid the wall. Only happens once. Wrath Explosion - Orzel launches into the air and spins, after five seconds he casts a wrath explosion. Dealing fatal damage to all unshielded players. Poison Pool Totem: Orzel spawns a totem in a random location that has a green swirling aura around it. The aura slowly grows. Those inside the aura have their movement speed decreased by 95% and take heavy damage. A ranged player must destroy the totem. It has low health. Healing Pool totem: At the beginning of the fight, Orzel spawns a totem in a random location that has a small siwlring blue pool around it. This totem constantly takes damage and must be healed by the healer. When Orzel casts Wrath Explosion, the totem spawns a shield that everyone must step inside. If the healer doesn't keep the totem alive, then there is no way to avoid the explosion. The totem does not respawn. Quotes Aggro: Dis be the last time you be threatenin' the Pul'Dazari! Face the wrath of a true masta! Wrath Wall: Ya strangers be stronga' than I be expectin'. But ya be no way gettin' out of 'dis one! Death: Dis' be impossible. Temple been untouched for generations... Destruction of power crystal: Zul'Jogar: My shield be weakening! This be madness! Jogul: Don' you be worrying. Orzel had always been the weak one. They won't be getting past me! Hahahah! Achievement We Saw An Opening and Went For It - Defeat Orzel with no one taking damage from any of the wrath walls.